Leader of the Pack
Leader of the Pack is the 1st episode of Kids Incorporated. In this episode, a power trip by Mickey causes the others to revolt and consider joining with a new kid in town. Plot Summary The episode begins with the band preparing to start performing; with Mickey being the only one ready to start immediately. Ultimately, the others join in time for the opening song ("Jump"), unaware a new kid has arrived at the P*lace to scout the band. Despite a performance that the Kid graded with high marks on his scale "from Amazing to Zowie"; Mickey begins micromanaging the performance and appearance of the band members (complaining that Renee's hair was too long and that Stacy didn't wear her blue shoes). As Mario and Shanice (seated far away from the brewing feud) discuss headbands; the others declare a mutiny...just in time for the new guy to make his appearance; as he happens to have a band of his own, talking about new equipment, clothes (he's rich; which the younger kids consider almost like magic), but the question on everyone's mind is "Can he sing?" The new kid's performance of "The Heart of Rock & Roll" provides an answer in the affirmative. Gloria's still skeptical, and soon after the new kid tries putting the moves on her; riling Mickey up in the process. He tries to make his case, but the "general" had apparently lost his troops at this point; leading to a quick face-off ("Beat It"). The new guy then brags about having tickets to the Michael Jackson concert while a forlorn Mickey walks away ("Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)"). Mickey finally learns his lesson and apologizes to the others and they accept it and reunite with him; while the new kid tries to push his chauffeur around, and finally the driver, named Riley, has had enough; deciding to quit and apply for the job as soda jerk at the P*lace. Kid Cast * Marta Marrero - Gloria * Jerry Sharell - Mickey * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Guest * Christian Hoff - New Kid Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Aaron Hamilton * Mario Lopez * Shanice Wilson * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "Jump" (Van Halen cover; performed by Mickey, Gloria, Stacy & Renee) * "The Heart of Rock & Roll" (Huey Lewis & the News cover; guest vocals performed by Christian Hoff) * "Beat It" (Michael Jackson cover; performed by Kid) * "Against All Odds (Take a Look At Me Now)" (Phil Collins cover; performed by Mickey) * "(Breakin') There's No Stopping Us" (Ollie & Jerry cover; performed by Mickey, Gloria & Kid) Trivia * This marks the only episode that Andrea Paige Wilson is shown with brunette hair; as her hair is blond for the remainder of her tenure on Kids Incorporated. * The song "The Heart of Rock & Roll" would later appear in the 1986 episode "O Lucky Me". * Kid is the only member who didn't sing lead in "Jump". * Christian Hoff would later go on to play Tommy DeVito in Jersey Boys, a biographical jukebox musical about the life and times of 1960's rock-and-roll vocal group The Four Seasons. * "(Breakin') There's No Stopping Us" was later sung again in "Superbike". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 1 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Season premiere episodes